


Planeswalker Sandro

by BrotherofaStudio



Series: Planeswalkers of the Multiverse [1]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Evil Masterminds, Gen, Lich vs dragon, The Mending (Magic: The Gathering), War of the Spark, lich planeswalker, undead planeswalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherofaStudio/pseuds/BrotherofaStudio
Summary: The lich Sandro had always dreamed of other worlds, gaining his spark was a dream come true, but before he could truly use the powers of a planeswalker the mending occurred and limited his options. He began a quest to undo the mending and restore the lost power of the planeswalkers even if the multiverse should collapse. However he has entered a conflict with the dragon planeswalker Nicol Bolas who seeks power only for himself. Now the two evil masterminds, a Lich and a Dragon, wage a secret and indirect war against each other with the multiverse as the battlefield.
Series: Planeswalkers of the Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195823





	1. Spark of the Void

Few names in the multiverse would come to be as feared as the elder dragon planeswalker Nicol Bolas, but his rival, the lich Sandro, would succeed. 

Born a noble named Alejandro on the plane of Ashan, Alejandro refused to follow his father’s wishes of following Elrath, the dragon of light, and instead always questioned the lessons of the gods alongside his sister. Alejandro had had visions of other worlds since his infancy and it was inevitable that he would seek to learn more of them.  
He changed his name to Sandro and became one of the first necromancers to be taught by the angel Belketh, but where others were content with serving Asha as they became more religious, Sandro began to view his world as a prison, refusing to drink the blood of the Namtaru and become a vampire and he began dabbling in void energies which turned him into a lich. 

His experiments were eventually discovered and he was exiled only to return after the second eclipse whereupon he claimed his old staff of the netherworld and the mask of the false face, an mask that allowed him to shapeshift, he then began to gather his disciples to form the Order of the Void who’s goals was to defy the gods and unmake Ashan so that the surviving mortals could become unto gods themselves. 

It was not until he nearly destroyed the mother Namtaru, an avatar of the spider queen Asha, that Sandro truly saw that his ambitions were achievable, this jubilation of success ignited his spark and without realizing it, Sandro’s dreams were accomplished, he left Ashan altogether and became a planeswalker.  
While lost and confused at first, Sandro quickly realized he had access to the worlds he had dreamed of for so long. At first he only thoughts were of exploring the vast multiverse that had been denied to him for so long and was little more than an excited tourist, using the mask to blend in and the staff to ward off any attackers. But over time he began to understand the vast power at his command including creating his own plane like the planeswalker Serra, he began to set his old plans into motion but before he could return to Ashan and declare a war on the gods, the Mending occurred.

In an instant the godlike power he had discovered were gone, the only true sign of this feat, other than his planeswalking abilities and a slight increase in his own abilities, was his own plane he had weaved from black, blue and green mana as an experiment. He did not let himself despair for long, he swore to undo the mending and retore to all planeswalkers the power they had lost, he would not let the planes become prisons again, if the old multiverse had to die to let it, occur so be it. New worlds would be created by the repowered planeswalkers.

He named his realm Void’s dawn and began to set plans into motion, he set about recruiting as many planeswalkers as he could so as to build himself an army but was met with little success as most planeswalkers either refused the cost he was proposing or were to proud to serve another. It was on the plane of Amonkhet that Sandro met the being who would serve as his ultimate rival, the elder dragon planeswalker Nicol Bolas.  
Sandro had found the desert plane filled with gods, the fact sickened him to see the gods ruling the people directly but then Bolas arrived, he enslaved the gods, killed the entire adult population and brainwashed the children into viewing him as the god-Pharaoh and creator of the plane. If this act alone wasn’t enough he heard Bolas’ plans for turning the victors of the newly formed trials into eternals for his dreadhorde, the lich refused to stay silent any longer and attacked, the battle was incredible and recorded into the new creation myth with Sandro as the lord of the void, the god-pharaoh’s archenemy and the reason why the dead on Amonkhet did not rest. Sandro was forced to flee but swore revenge on the dragon and the rivalry between the Lich and the Dragon was born. 

Although the two planeswalkers would not meet again for many years they would feel each-other’s presence in their plans. Sandro continued recruiting planeswalkers for his army and attempted to convince the necromancer Liliana Vess to join his ranks but she refused and instead made her pact with the demons Kothophed, Griselbrand, Razaketh and Belzenlok. He had greater success with Bolas’ servant Tezzeret whom he talked to into serving as his spy and until the artificer would seize the Infinite Consortium for himself.  
Sandro finally encountered Bolas once more on Alara as it was in the process of being destroyed to give Bolas the power he had lost during the mending, it was here that he mocked his skeletal rival on loosing Tezzeret who had lost his memories at the hands of Jace Beleren and being powerless before the dragon. Sandro had no choice but to escape to another plane and plan once more on a way to defeat this far more powerful planeswalker and was during this time that he met the nightmare planeswalker Ashiok.

Though Ashiok declined joining Sandro’s army, he did invite the lich to observe his experiments on the gods of Theros, the revelation that gods could be created through belief and dreams was a great boon to the Nethermancer as he concluded that the gods of Theros could be destroyed by a lack of belief then he might be able to discover ways to destroy the gods of other planes including his own.


	2. Equal grounds

While Sandro now had even more options on how to destroy gods, he still had to content with Nicol Bolas and the dragon had grown far more powerful after the events at Alara, the lich needed a way to bridge the gap in their power levels.

He found the answer on Zendikar as it was under siege by the creatures known as the Eldrazi, Sandro gained his powers from the void, another name for the blind eternities from which the Eldrazi were native from. If the lich could drain the powers of an Eldrazi titan then he would easily be able to battle Bolas, and so he laid in wait, watching as the future Gatewatch members tried to reimprison the Eldrazi titan Ulamog only for their plans to be undone by the demon planeswalker Ob Nixilis, who also awoke the second titan Kozilek. 

This was the chance that Sandro needed, using the staff of the netherworld and his own expertise in void magic, he began to drain Ulamog of every bit of energy the Lich could contain. Though still far from his powers from before the mending, he quickly found himself Bolas’ equal in terms of power and so he made a hasty retreat so as to avoid the Eldrazi which even he knew he was yet prepared to face.

He traveled to Dominaria to begin looking further into Bolas’ past in the hopes of finding a secret to defeat the dragon and learned of the ancient empire of Medara which Bolas had ruled until his death at the hands of the imperial champion, Tetsuo Umezawa. Sandro’s investigations into his rival’s death and resurrection brought him into conflict with the leonine planeswalker Ajani Goldmane, who was seeking allies to fight the elder dragon. While both Planeswalkers shared a common foe, they could not reach an accord as Ajani knew of Sandro’s reputation, the lion would have met his end at the hands of the nethermancer if he hadn’t accidentally revealed that the Gatewatch was trying to face Bolas on Amonkhet. Knowing what the would-be god had in store for the plane, Sandro decided to leave, he had discovered that Bolas had tied a part of his spirit to a temporal rift and to his meditation realm, a combination of this and the spark of the planeswalker Venser had allowed Bolas to return to life with a fully living body.

Sandro arrived on Amonkhet just as the prophecy of the second sun began and Bolas’ plan for the plane was revealed, all the victors of the trials were resurrected as Eternals of the dreadhorde and gods were hunted down until only Hazoret managed to escape alive while guiding the surviving mortals. While the Lich would love to go after the vulnerable goddess, he knew that the people of Amonkhet would need her, so instead he decided to exercise his new Eldrazi empowered magic by destroying the Locust god and the scarab god before leaving, promising Nicol Bolas that they would meet again on the dragon’s chosen battlefield, Ravnica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a small miracle that I was able to post a chapter while not on Holiday, I'm afraid it won't happen too often. Sorry this chapter is rather short but that's how it is. Next Chapter will be the War of the Spark and after that things start to really change in the storyline.  
> Stay safe and healthy, we're not out of the woods yet with the Covid situation.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not posted anything in a long time and this is my first piece of work on AO3. School has been keeping me very busy so it will be a while before I can post something else on AO3, DA or FanFiction.net for which I apologize but that's the way it is. This will be the first in a series of characters from different fandoms as planeswalkers in MTG, the chapters usually won't hold any dialogue and will serve usually be red as a sort of lore article. Each character's story will be entirely separate from the others so you don't need to know one story to know the others.


End file.
